


Endor Honeymoon

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Anakin Lives, Anakin didn’t burn, Cute, Ewoks, F/M, Gotta love the darkside, Honeymoon, Love, Reader is an empress, Sex, Stormtrooper, anakin after he first turned to the darkside, fuck you obi-wan, long hair anakin, sexy anakin, soft, sweet ani, the best anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21





	1. Honeymoon

A single voice echoed in your mind as you tossed a bit in bed, feeling the sheets bunch in your hands, there was that voice still. “Princess? It’s time to get up my dear.” You recognized the voice, it belonged to your new husband Anakin Skywalker. You felt your legs being spread apart with a pair of hands climbing up your thighs. Flicking your eyes open you see a smirking Anakin in between your legs running his metal fingers down your center. Reaching down to lace your fingers into his blond curls you smiled as your eyes met his sapphire ones.  
“Good Morning, My husband.” You smiled as he leveled himself with your lips and tugged at your bottom one.  
“Good Morning, My wife.” He tucked his nose into the crook of your neck and hugged you tightly against him. Feeling his hands on your bare skin you flipped over to straddle him and looked out of your window to see the bright sun shining into the room. Anakin had chosen to honeymoon on Endor due to it behind so secluded. The ewoks didn’t bother you much and Anakin had set up a small batch of stormtroopers around the base with strict instructions to not disturb you two. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with you because when you two got back to the Death Star it would be very hard to see each other.  
“What shall we do today, Empress?” You bit your lip and leaned down to face Anakin.  
“I love it when you call me that.” Kissing him hungrily your hands went through his hair and connected at his neck. Anakin’s tongue asked for an entrance while his hands flowed up your arms. You smiled before granting him permission into your mouth and melded your tongue with his own while he began lightly scratching down your bare back. Feeling your body become surrounded with silk sheets you hitched your legs around his waist as his chest connected with your own. You fought with his tongue before allowing him to run over your teeth with his, giving him a small nip while he pulled away. You pulled off your little top that barely covered you while Anakin kicked off his boxers. Feeling his growing erection on your leg you reached down and ran it between your soaking folds. Hearing him groan you brought his ear down next to your mouth.  
“I’ve missed you.” Your tongue trailed lightly up his scar and he growled deep in his throat from his horniness. His lust blown eyes met with yours before he entered you nice and slow. He was usually rough and controlling but you loved sweet and caring Anakin more than anything, and knowing you were the only one who got to see him like this was even better. Slowly pumping in and out of you, he held your throat softly, trailing his thumb across your collarbone. Anakin let you trail your hands to latch behind his neck and had your face in his neck. Your lips kissed his skin softly while he slowly had you climbing. His name came out in breathless whispers while he let a small but noticeable mark right under your ear. Gripping a few of his curls your lips met his again as Ananking chased after his climax. His speed picked up while you felt your oragasm coming on strong.  
“I love you Ani.” You clutched his shoulders while his hot breath hit your neck and you wrapped your ankles together behind him. Grinding back against him he gripped your hip and slipped his free thumb against your clit. Climbing up to your climax you locked eyes with Anakin as he gave you a loving sort of dominating smile before focusing back on your heat.  
“Ani...I’m gonna cum.” You gripped his wrist before he came down to your ear.  
“Cum for me then,{Y/N}. Your gripped his shoulders as you spilled over a climax. Your walls tightened around him and he bit into your shoulder while he emptied his load into you. Still catching your breath Anakin moved down and licked a careful stripe up your slit. Feeling your twitching clit in his mouth he licked you clean before kissing you softly. Picking up the small silk blanket he moved next to you. Your arm wrapped around him and he kissed your forehead softly.  
“I love you.” His voice was soft yet you heard it just enough. Feeling him run tony circles on your lower back you dozed back off quietly knowing he would wake you in a few hours.


	2. Ewok

While you snoozed against his chest Anakin was making sure you didn’t wake. While he wrapped your shoulder up more there was a small knock at the door. Rolling his eyes he carefully moved a pillow in his place and growled towards the door. Almost ripping the door off of its hinges he saw a lone stormtrooper standing in the archway with a leaf bound item.   
“Did I not stat that we were to not be disturbed?” Anakin’s voice was deep and controlling while the stormtrooper handed him the leaf bound item. A small ewok with white fur popped against the lush green.   
“What have you brought me this?”   
“Well we, uh, accidently killed it’s parents. They attempted to climb the tree and we had no idea about the young one until it began crying. We found it in a nearby fern.” Anakin grimaced at the baby and handed him back to the stormtrooper.   
“Well get rid of it.”   
“We planned to sire but with the empress's known love of creatures we suspected there would be a punishment for harming the baby.” The stormtrooper avoided eye contact with Anakin while he controlled his black jacket onto him.   
“The empress has a love for Vulptex and Fathiers. That does not include Ewoks.” You loudly cleared your throat and Anakin quickly forced something over your shoulders.   
“I also like Ewoks, darling.” You corrected him with a hint of sass to the comment. Approaching Anakin and the Stormtrooper you notched a small white colored ewok asleep in a leaf bundle and took it out of the stormtroopers arms. Cooing at the small creature you gave Anakin a questionable look.   
“What happened to his parents?” The Stormtrooper stood quiet before Anakin controlled him to tell you.   
“We shot them because they had began to climb the tree.” Your heart broke as you pet the fur away from the baby ewoks eyes.   
“And what were you planning to do with this baby?” The pair was silent before you walked over and pinched Anakin’s butt. “You two weren’t going to kill this baby!?!” Leaning against a couch arm you rocked the small ewok in you arms while giving Anakin a death stare.   
“Leave us!” you called out to the Stormtrooper before Anakin slammed the door shut.   
“Honey, If i had knew you liked ewok’s so much I would have never suggested that.” You handed to baby to Anakin and smiled softly.   
“Closest thing I can have to a child right now. It’s too dangerous for a baby.” Anakin kissed the top of your head while you grabbed an extra blanket. Taking the small ewok out of the leaf bundle you switched it to a soft cozy blanket and it cuddled against you.   
“How does Elly sound?”   
“It is whatever you want, Darling.” You felt Anakin picked you up and sit you on his lap before gripping the back of your neck and kissing you. You gripped the side of his face and nuzzled against him.   
“Promise you will stay forever?” Your voice was at a small whisper but you heard a loud and trusting voice say Yes, always in your mind.


End file.
